muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Natonstan
Categories and links Hello! Just a couple reminders: we don't need to add any category tags to the main page (since it's the central navigation portal anyway, and its appearance in categories would just confuse things), and we stopped linking "Muppet/Muppets" long ago (which just redirects to the main page). Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:01, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Pictures Hi! You're uploading a bunch of pictures that you're taking with your camera from the TV... those pictures aren't good enough quality to put on the wiki. If you can take screenshots from a DVD, then that would be great, but these pics aren't good enough. Sorry! -- Danny (talk) 06:02, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Extra links Hi, I see that you're adding some links. We're actually trying to limit links to dates, the word Muppet and the word puppet. Other links are fine, but please don't link years, Muppet or puppets. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 22:01, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :: Oooh sorry, I didn't know Natonstan 05:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC) The Prince's Rainforests Project The article you created are a copy and paste of the this article, you should never copy the text. Please re-write the article using your own words. Henrik (talk) 19:33, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : Ah ok sorry, I'll rewrite it now. Natonstan 19:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::I took care of it on this one. I'm really glad you found this news! But next time, please don't post the whole news article. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 19:41, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Ah ok I just did it too and I noticed you'd done it, Ah well yours gets to the point anyways. Sorry for the mistake, I won't copy again Natonstan 19:45, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Video clips Hi! I was just wondering if you had the following video clips from Sesame Street in the 1970's. 1. 'Fred, get me a 20' - a man (Joe Raposo) gets sent on a mission to find a 20. He finds the numbers 11 through 19 along the way, then runs into a gorilla (and the 20) at the end! 2. Gymnast - a gymnast (blonde hair, black leotard) was featured in six different clips. One of them - 'between' - has been posted. Do you have any of the other five? They are 'around,' 'beginning/end,' 'close to/away from,' 'over/under,' and 'slow.' 3. Beginning/end' - five stop-motion clips featuring 'beginning' and 'end.' Thye are: a barber giving a customer a haircut, a man eating a hot dog, a man painting a picture, a woman making a sandwich, and kids waiting in line. 4. Scuba diver - two clips featuring a scuba diver, one where he finds five shells underwater, counts them on the shore, and is surprised by a crab, and one where kids say 'Boo!' and he swims 'away from' them. 5. Post office song - a hip song about the post office and mail delivery featuring the line '...to the post office where it will stay, for just one day...' If you don't have any of the above, do you at least remember seeing any of them? Thanks in advance. Jon (talk) 22:25, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Get Fuzzy Hi! Just so you know, we don't actually have or create pages for cartoonists or TV show writers whose only connection is that in their work they mentioned or spoofed the Muppets. That qualifies the comic strip or TV show or whatever it is to be categorized appropriately under Category:Muppet Mentions, but they need to have actually done something with real, authorized Muppet relevance, not parody or pop culture referencing. So I'll have to delete Darby Conley, but don't let that discourage you. (For a long dialogue breaking down who qualifies, take a look at Category talk:Celebrities). Keep up the good work on The Hoobs! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:18, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Ah fair enough, Thanks for the advice. Natonstan 22:20, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hoobs episodes Hi! I'm glad you're adding information about The Hoobs episodes to the wiki! It looks like what you've got are one-sentence descriptions of the episodes, so it would be best to just list all of that on the Hoobs page, without creating a different page for each episode. That's what we've done on Mopatop's Shop -- we only make a full page when we have a lot of information about the episode. I set up the format on the Hoobs page for you to follow. I'm going to delete the Hoobs Episodes category for now. I hope that's not discouraging -- I'm really glad you're adding the info, and it'll be even more useful if it's all in one place. -- Danny (talk) 21:29, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Ah no problem, I'll try and update that list tommorow. -- Natonstan ::Great! By the way -- when you're replying to messages, you should reply on the same talk page. Also, remember to sign your messages by typing ~~~~. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 21:33, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Hi! One more note -- You only have to link to something once on a page. Iver is already linked on the Hoobs page, so you don't need to link that name again. -- Danny (talk) 21:40, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Ah ok thanks for all the help Danny, I'm gonna focus on getting the list complete for now, I'll make sure to only link things once. Natonstan 21:41, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Nick Kodiak Hi there! Thanks for starting a page for Nick Kodiak, but we generally don't create new pages unless there's something to say beyond what's already said on the page linking to it. Do you know something more about the character, or what episode he was on? —Scott (talk) 15:08, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Also, here's a tip for you. You can sign talk page messages by typing four tildes, like this: ~~~~ ... That will place your username and the timestamp when you posted. —Scott (talk) 15:16, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::My pleasure. Let me know if you have any other questions! —Scott (talk) 15:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Lyrics Hi, we don't post lyrics on the wiki. Henrik (talk) 21:27, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Sesame Street Podcast page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toughpigs (Talk) 20:36, April 29, 2009